3′-{N′-[1-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-methyl-5-oxo-1,5-dihydropyrazol-4-ylidene]hydrazino}-2′-hydroxybiphenyl-3-carboxylic acid (hereinafter Compound A) is a compound which is disclosed and claimed, along with pharmaceutically acceptable salts, hydrates, solvates and esters thereof, as being useful as an agonist of the TPO receptor, particularly in enhancing platelet production and particularly in the treatment of thrombocytopenia, in International Application No. PCT/US01/16863, having an International filing date of May 24, 2001; International Publication Number WO 01/89457 and an International Publication date of Nov. 29, 2001; which has United States Publication Number US2004/0019190 A1, having a United States Publication date of Jan. 29, 2004; now U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,870, issued Jan. 9, 2007, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The bis-(monoethanolamine) salt of this compound is disclosed (disclosed as 3′-[(2Z)-[1-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,5-dihydro-3-methyl-5-oxo-4H-pyrazol-4-ylidene]hydrazino]-2′-hydroxy-[1,1′-biphenyl]-3-carboxylic acid, which also describes Compound A) in International Application No. PCT/US03/16255, having an International filing date of May 21, 2003; International Publication Number WO 03/098002 and an International Publication date of Dec. 4, 2003; which has United States Publication Number US2006/0178518 A1, having a United States Publication date of Aug. 10, 2006; the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Compound A is disclosed for the treatment of degenerative diseases/injuries in International Application No. PCT/US04/013468, having an International filing date of Apr. 29, 2004; International Publication Number WO 04/096154 and an International Publication date of Nov. 11, 2004; which has United States Publication Number US2007/0105824 A1, having a United States Publication date of May 10, 2007; the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Compositions that may contain Compound A and/or Compound B are disclosed in International Application No. PCT/US01/16863, International Application No. PCT/US03/16255 and International Application No. PCT/US04/013468.
Solid oral pharmaceutical dosage forms are popular and useful forms of medications for dispensing pharmaceutically active compounds. A variety of such forms are known, including tablets, capsules, pellets, lozenges, and powders.
However, the formulation of an acceptable solid oral pharmaceutical dosage form on a commercial scale is not always straightforward. The formula and process of manufacture must be such as to provide an integral solid dosage form that maintains its integrity until used. The solid dosage form must also possess acceptable dissolution and disintegration properties so as to provide the desired profile in use. Pharmaceutically active compounds with low solubility and/or that can react with commonly used excipients can present particular challenges in preparing high quality solid dosage forms, since the physical properties of the drug influence the properties of the solid dosage form. The formulator must balance the drug's unique properties with the properties of each excipient in order to prepare a safe, efficacious and easy to use solid dosage form.
Eltrombopag olamine presents the formulator with unique concerns when attempting to formulate this compound into a suitable solid oral pharmaceutical dosage form, suitably a tablet, suitably a capsule, with a desirable pharmacokinetic profile, particularly on a commercial scale. Such concerns include, but are not limited to; the tendency of the compound to form insoluble metal complexes when contacted with excipients that contain a coordinating metal, slow dissolution of the compound from solid dosage forms and the tendency of the compound to under go a Maillard reaction when contacted with excipients that contain reducing sugars. Significant realization of these concerns will have an adverse effect on the in vivo administration of eltrombopag olamine.
It would be desirable to provide eltrombopag olamine in a solid oral pharmaceutical dosage form on a commercial scale with a desirable pharmacokinetic profile.
The present invention is directed to granules and solid oral pharmaceutical dosage forms that contain eltrombopag olamine, suitably the solid dosage form is a tablet, suitably the solid dosage form is a capsule, suitably these solid dosage forms are produced on a commercial scale.